<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The America I Drepmt Of by sakurachan811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095714">The America I Drepmt Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811'>sakurachan811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, 1970s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Bilingual Character(s), Breeding, Catholic Character, Catholic Guilt, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Class Differences, Class Issues, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, Internalized Misogyny, Knotting, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Misogyny, Nesting, Period-Typical Racism, Poverty, Pregnancy Kink, Requited Love, Roman Catholicism, Sent kink, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vietnam War, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1960's werewolf Au that ive always wanted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue and Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Seeds birth to first year of life</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>New Growth second to fifth year of life</p><p>Chapter 3</p><p>is born</p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>A Sapling</p><p>early teens</p><p>Leaves</p><p>Chapter 5</p><p>Blight</p><p> Chapter 6 The Hunt</p><p>Second To Last Year Of Highschool</p><p>Chapter 7 An orchard</p><p>Senior Year</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early in the month of March deep enough into her pregnancy have a whelping den, but still to early to whelp.</p><p>She knew something was wrong, for the past three nights she couldn't sleep. She had since kicked her husband out of their shared nest, snarling and baring her fangs at even her mate.she had hoarded and browsed every single soft item in their home to perfect her whelping den.</p><p>Small and dark, It was situated in what she had deemed to be the safest place in their home.</p><p>She was very certain it would be a boy,an alpha healthy and strong. He would not want for anything in his life be it the best food and territory or his pick of mates.Later when her firstborn pup came whimpering into this world, she had grinned finally satisfied.</p><p>She brought him still wet to her breast snuffling at his ears and neck.He was just so small she thought, all dark curls and tiny claws sealed eyes and a pink tongue given her early whelp, this was to be expected. But still low in her stomach a seed of doubt had been planted. It was still too early to tell but If he were not to grow into an alpha, then she would simply make him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning this chapter contains child abuse and more world building</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning it had been easy to care for him, to keep close to her breast in her den smelling of blood and milk and small growing things. The seed of doubt had been just that, a seed easy to overlook and brush aside. In the next few months he had grown into a perfectly healthy pup if slightly runty. After his eyes had opened revealing a shade of green that rivaled her own in both colour and depth. She went about the process of having him registered now that the more dangerous time of new life had passed.</p><p>As she stands there surrounded by new mothers and fathers, all with whimpering pups, some held others tended by an older packmate, sibling or cousin. She regrets not bringing her husband with her, but she knows he wouldnt understand why she needs to do this.He was the middle child of three American-bred alpha boys dark furred and bright eyed despite the droughts that had killed their cattle and brought a blight to their crops, their root vegetables, berry feilds and mushrooms all</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>